


AOC & Ben Shapiro: A Tale of Harassment, Foot Fetishes, and Unknown Gloryholes

by mikepenisofficial



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Absurd, American Politics, Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, Glory Hole, Memes, Oral Sex, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepenisofficial/pseuds/mikepenisofficial
Summary: Ben Shapiro feels like the luckiest man in the world in a chance encounter with AOC in a New York City gloryhole inside a public bathroom. Basically just smut with me making fun of Ben throughout.
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Ben Shapiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Shapiro had never really had a fulfilling sex life with his doctor wife, even after over ten years of marriage. On one side, Ben's wife thought he was disgusting, and on the other, Ben was lusting after some socialist feet, of which his doctor wife was unable to offer. He had tried to get closer with AOC time and time again, but it always ended with him being ghosted or blocked. Of course, Ben became increasingly angry that his respectful advances were being rejected. Who could reject such enticing messages such as "hypothetically, if I asked to see your feet, would you say yes?" or "facts don't care about your feelings, but I will if you send me feet pics." 

But lucky for Ben, an opportunity would soon present itself.

Ben just happened to be in New York City. He had considered trying to find AOC but gave up after he realised he would probably just be rejected anyways. After all that deep thought, Ben needed to use the restroom, opting for a public one in the park. He soon realised that the men's side was locked! He began nervously looking around, eyes reluctantly locking on to the female bathrooms, feeling the pressure building up inside of him. Ben moved quickly, making sure to not be seen by anyone. After all, he didn't want to be mistaken for some pedophile tranny. Ben quickly slams the stall door, sitting down to pee, just like he was used to. As Ben is relieving himself he hears the bathroom door open, a woman entering the stall next to him. He instinctively looked under the stall gap to survey the feet, his mouth dropping in disbelief. Those were AOC's feet! He could recognize those congressional feet anywhere. Ben sat in shock, trying to use his walnut brain to think about his next move. While in deliberation, something in the stall wall caught his eye. A gloryhole?! Ben didn't realise that these things were real!

Deciding to take his chances, Ben stood up, feeling himself grow hard as he lightly pushes his trouser snake through the hole. On the other side of the partition, AOC was peeing, her shaved pussy exposed as she noticed a fleshy mass emerge from the wall. Normally she didn't engage sexual advances, but she was feeling a bit horny, and no one would ever know it was her. Ben feels a hand grab on to his dick and can't believe his luck. In no time, AOC has her bright red lips wrapped around Ben's member, her hair pulled back in her iconic ponytail. He can feel his cock pulse as AOC throats deeper and deeper along his shaft. She continues her sucking when Ben feels her mouth pull away, quickly replaced by a new sensation after audible repositioning on the other side. Could it possibly be? It was! Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez was giving Ben Shapiro a footjob, her big socialist ass elevated as she sat back on the toilet seat. The truth is, AOC liked feet too! 

Ben and Alexandria were just like Romeo and Juliet, if Romeo was a whiny clingy bitch and Juliet was absolutely repulsed by him.

As Ben reached maximum erection, AOC removed her formal top along with her bra, her giant milkers spilling out. They were so soft, pressing against Ben's cock as her brown nipples hardened in the cool bathroom air. Ben was enjoying the situation, but couldn't get his mind off this leftist hypocrisy! AOC would rather fuck a random guy in a gloryhole than Ben Shapiro? Ben shook his head in disapproval as she wraps her mouth back around his cock. His mind soon returns as AOC chokes on his meat scepter, her fat tits swaying below as she sucks. Ben can feel her mouth tighten as he pushes his cock deeper down her whore throat. Shortly, AOC pulls back with a loud gag, eyes watering, a string of spit connecting her hooker lips with Ben's dick. 

Finally, AOC decides it's time for the real deal. She stands up, removing her knee-length skirt and revealing her shaved and panty-less pussy. She can feel herself dripping as she maneuvers her big ass towards Ben's cock. She had always thought about her exploring her tight brown asshole, but now was not the time. Ben can feel his dick grind against her barren Puerto Rican pussy, noticing her aroused moisture. Ben had never fucked without lube, as his doctor wife's pussy was always dry as the sahara. It was probably just a millennial thing. AOC groped her big milkers as she felt Ben push his cock into her wet ass pussy, letting out a sharp moan as he filled her hole. AOC's pussy contracted as Ben entered her even deeper, feeling his circumcised cock prod her cervix. Her giant Latina ass bounces on his dick as Ben pounds her in doggystyle. AOC can feel her legs start to tremble, moaning as Ben splits her congresswoman pussy open. Much to Ben's confusion, AOC started to squirt all over his balls, dripping down the inside of her legs as she explodes with a moan. Ben is puzzled, but feels himself getting closer as a result of AOC's sexy convulsions.

Soon enough, AOC is back on her knees, her tongue circling the head of Ben's cock as her asscheeks graze against the cold bathroom floor. Ben was ready to redistribute the wealth all over her bespectacled face. She gropes her tits in one hand while jerking off Ben with the other. Ben lets out a groan as he feels himself reach climax, his thick white man syrup coating AOC's pretty face and glasses. She feels some seep in to her mouth as she happily grins, her jutting teeth providing little contrast to the sticky semen. She eagerly licks up the precious nut, fingering her pussy as Ben's cock softens in the hole. 

As AOC recovers, an unmistakable nasally whine carries over the stall wall: "Jeez, that p-word was the best I've ever had!" Did she just fuck Ben Shapiro?! Hoping Ben didn't recognize her, she quickly gets her stuff together and promptly leaves the bathroom, her braless tits bouncing as she hurries away. Ben smiled to himself, picking up his phone off the ground, which had been strategically angled underneath the stall gap. Ben was now in possession of the only AOC sextape in existence.

Much like his penis, Ben Shapiro's life appeared to be on the up and up.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is using his blackmail for personal use, but decided AOC needs to be punished further; rough and in the open.

Ben Shapiro had wasted no time using his blackmail for his own benefits. Within the week, he was forcing AOC to send feet pics, much to her dismay. It made her horny, but it was almost all cancelled out by the fact that the recipient was Ben Shapiro. Soon enough, Ben was making more extreme suggestions, jerking his big dick to the various situations he could come up with. AOC had to live in fear as she was forced to flash her big socialist titties in the U.S. Capitol, or send feet pics during congress.

But Ben quickly grew tired of looking at his screen; he wanted the real thing again! But he wasn't just going to arrange an average hookup.

Ben was sitting in an alleyway beside AOC's New York City offices, wearing a black ski mask he had sheepishly bought off of some rap-listening thug. He was a small man, but he still had enough strength to overpower AOC. With his anonymity, Ben felt like a real alpha, more confident that he had ever been in his life. And when he finally spotted AOC walking past, tapping away on her phone, he took his opportunity with no hesitation.

Pulling her into the alley, her phone dropped out of her hands as Ben stifled her cries for help, pushing her up against the brick wall. She couldn't help but feel slightly aroused as Ben ripped her white top off, letting her big milkers fall into the open air, her brown nipples turning to sharp spears. Thrown to her knees, AOC's resistance is futile as Ben forces her mouth onto his jewish cock. Her fat tits sway in the wind as her thick red lips are pushed along Ben's shaft. As she goes deeper, she starts choking, spit leaking down her chin, soon accompanied by tears. As AOC gags, Ben feels her throat tighten around his cock, getting dangerously close to a climax. But Ben was far from done. He pulls her ruined face of his dick, giving her only a few moments to catch her breath before she is thrust back onto his hog, audibly protesting as she is facefucked. Even as she is used like the slut that she is, she can feel a wetness growing in her panties. Ben grabs the back of her head, giving a final push, touching the back of her throat, before her mouth explodes with spit all over his dick.

Wasting no time, Ben flips her over, pulling up her dress and ripping off her lace panties, spreading her giant latina ass to expose her tiny asshole and tight pussy. Despite her wetness, Ben decided to opt for the poop chute first. As ben enters her welcoming asshole, AOC lets out a yelp, silenced as Ben tugs on her long black hair. His dick plunges in and out of her tight hole, her ass cheeks clapping as he pounds her. AOC had never done anal before, but she was liking it a bit more than she would like to admit. As her head is jerked back from an extra big hair pull, she feels her pussy release a giant squirt all over the pavement, falling on to her elbows. As been pounded deep into her tight rectum, she almost forgot she was in public. 

Flipping her over into missionary, Ben decided it was time to enter her vagina. Fresh out of her ass, Ben pushes his hard white dick into her shaved pussy, inciting a loud moan as she throws her head back in pleasure. Ben feels her warm insides surround his cock as her giant tits bounce up and down. Overcome with a new sense of confidence, Ben decides to remove his ski mask, pounding even faster as AOC reacts.

"Ben! What the fuck ar-" AOC is flushed with pleasure, unable to properly respond to the shock.

Soon enough, AOC practically forgot who she was being fucked by, riding Ben as he sucks on her tits. Ben had always fantasized about those big bulbous breasts and sucking on them was all that he imagined and more. In no time, AOC was letting out another big squirt all over Ben's balls, crumpling in to his arms. Ben groped her big Puerto Rican ass, still tonguing her nipples as she quivers.

After a short recovery, AOC was back on her knees, her legs spread as she takes Ben's manhood down her throat. Feeling himself getting close, Ben demands a titjob, AOC's socialist milkers quickly enveloping his giant cock. Soon enough, Ben's salty seed is spraying all over AOC's giant boobs. Sufficiently coated, AOC takes a sample with her finger, swallowing his semen like a pro. As Ben gets dressed, AOC notices her clothes are gone! Ben is stood with a big grin on his face.

"Guess you're gonna have to go into work naked." smirks Ben Shapiro, quickly taking off before AOC could do anything about it.

Covering herself to the best of her abilities, AOC walks out to the edge of the alleyway. Luckily it wasn't that busy during this time, so she decided to take her chances, knowing she had spare clothes in her office. As she darts to the door, her big tits bouncing in the cold, she notices a pair of paparazzi taking pictures. Fuck! Now two people had information that could ruin her career! And AOC couldn't let that happen.

But first, she needed to get some clothes on before anyone else saw her. Rushing in to her office, she was able to make it to her desk and find some spare clothes. To no surprise, she opened up her email, seeing a message containing her pictures. They were quick! There was only one way she could remedy this. Quickly responding, she decides to invite them up to her office , signing off with a winky face.

To be continued (again)...


End file.
